star_wars_a_galaxy_dividedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sith Empire
"The true Sith have spent centuries building their strength in the depths of unknown space. The Sith Emperor patiently planned for the day when his Sith Empire would repay the Jedi for the humiliating defeats of the past. In that time, generations of Sith have come and gone, working hard and devoting their lives to the dream of vengeance." ―A HoloNet dossier on the Sith Order In the aftermath of the Great Hyperspace War of 5000 BBY, the remnants of the original Sith Empire established a new Sith Empire in the galaxy's Unknown Regions. This Empire, also known as the True Sith sect, was created after Sith survivors of Dark Lord of the Sith Naga Sadow's disastrous campaign against the Galactic Republic fled known space to escape persecution by the Republic and its Jedi Order. Led by the Sith Lord Vitiate, the refugees wandered aimlessly through space in search of a new home. Twenty years after their departure from the original Empire's territory, the Sith discovered the forgotten world of Dromund Kaas and settled it to begin the process of rebuilding. Around three hundred years later, the Sith Empire—still under the command of Vitiate —was ready to return to the greater galaxy. After covertly installing puppet governments on Republic worlds across the Outer Rim Territories, the Sith invaded Republic space in an onslaught of unrivaled proportions. The Great Galactic War erupted between the Republic and the Empire, lasting for many decades and ravaging countless worlds and the lost of life was great. It ended in an Imperial victory with the Treaty of Coruscant that had further weakened the Republic into a unfavorable position. By 3636 BBY, the Eternal Empire invaded the rest of the galaxy, defeating both the Sith and Republic and establishing political, military, and economic control over both superpowers, effectively turning them both into rump states. During the conflict, many of the remaining members of the Dark Council were killed or otherwise disappeared under mysterious circumstances, except for one: Darth Acina. The sudden disappearance of her rivals, such as Darth Nox and the Empire's Wrath, allowed her to seize complete control of the Empire's remnants and crown herself Empress of the Sith. Despite by the Eternal's Empire Invasion and continued overlordship. Both the Empire and the Republic refused to work together against the new threat, and it was the work of a more independent power that saw the defeat of the Empress Vaylin and the new dawn over the galaxy. History Government and Politics Central authority The Sith Empire was run as a magocratic authoritarian government. At the head of the Empire sat the Sith Emperor. The Dark Council served as an advisory board and ensured the smooth running of the Empire. The Dark Council served as a combined executive, legislative, and judicial branch of the government. Each of the 12 councilors were responsible for individual areas of the Empire called Spheres of Influence. A sphere would either have one of the three ministries report to it, or would have a bureaucracy under it to ensure its functions. A few spheres also had specific agencies that reported to it, separate from the ministries. These organizations included the Imperial Diplomatic Service and the Imperial Conquest Consolidation Corps. The three ministries served as the central pillars of the Sith Empire's rule and oversaw the majority of the Imperial government's operations. Each minister reported to a Sith Lord on the Dark Council or in some cases, to several. After the Dromund Kaas Operation, the Emperor went to slumber on Yavin 4 along with his entire power base, except the Emperor's Wrath, leaving control of the Empire to the Dark Council. The Emperor's Hands later decreed secretly to the Wrath to act in place of the Voice and to continue defending the Empire. The Revanite Incident and the Genocide on Ziost led the Dark Council to brand Vitiate an enemy of the Empire and as such Darth Marr took control of the Dark Council to assist in rebuilding the Sith Empire's power base with the help of powerful allies. The Empire's Wrath remained as the second-in-command of the Imperial military after Darth Marr. After the death of Darth Marr and the disappearances of Darth Nox and the Empire's Wrath, the Dark Council fought against the Eternal Empire fiercely but without Marr's leadership and the loss of their most powerful Sith, their loss was inevitable. Most of the Dark Council members had either died or disappeared and when the dust cleared Darth Acina was left standing and declared herself as Sith Empress. It would be Empress's Acina that would help reform the Sith Empire, electing more Imperials into office and going as far as to derail the Dark Council for the more body-government of the Imperial Senate to act as the representative of Imperial interests; and has almost equal prestige to the Dark Council. Ministry of War / Grand Moff Ministry The Ministry of War was one of the three ministries of the Sith Empire's government, and it was charged with overseeing the armed forces of the Empire. The Imperial Navy's fleet deployments, repairs, maintenance, and starfighter squadrons were all arranged and organized by the Ministry of War, and the Ministry also oversaw the Imperial Army: deployments, combat tactics, strategy, security, Special Forces operations, black ops missions, and the Imperial Reclamation Service were all under the control of the Ministry. The Ministry was headed by the Minister of War, who answered to three Dark Councilors: the heads of the Defense, Military Offense, and Military Strategy spheres. Beneath the Minister were the Moffs, who served as governors and military leaders who oversaw wide regions of Imperial space, and a strict chain of command was maintained to ensure the military discipline and efficiency that the Empire prided itself on. After the Eternal Invasion, the Ministry of War was removed and retitled as the Grand Moff Ministry. Ministry of Intelligence The Ministry of Intelligence answered to the Sphere of Imperial Intelligence. Headed by the Minister of Intelligence, the Ministry was responsible for providing information and sowing disinformation as necessary. The largest organ of the Ministry was Imperial Intelligence. It served as the Empire's primary covert intelligence and counter intelligence service. Its day-to-day operations were headed by the Keeper who also ran Imperial Intelligence's Operations Division. Under Keeper were Watchers, charged with running field agents, Ciphers, the top tier of field agents, Fixers, technical agents, and the Minders, the internal security and secret police force. A second apparatus of the Ministry of Intelligence was the Outreach Bureau. The Bureau's purpose was to inform citizens of the daily news of the galaxy. More often than not, the Bureau reported facts as suited the Empire and produced copious amounts of propaganda praising the Empire and casting the Republic as evil. It was at some point during the ending portions of the Cold War and the Second Great Galactic War that the Imperial Intelligence was virtually wiped out over a series of defeats and lost of valuable agents across the galaxy. As It stands, Imperial Intelligence Is slowly rebuilding from Its near-irreversible crisis underneath a new ministry of Intelligence. Ministry of Logistics The ministry was controlled by the Minister of Logistics who technically answered to the Sphere of Production and Logistics though he would also at times report to other councilors such as the Sphere of Defense of the Empire if it referred to a military issue. Though seen by some as the lowest of the Ministries, it was also the most vital. The ministry provided calculations to fend off enemy troops, logistical necessities of fleets and ground forces, and financial concerns of a war. The Ministry was additionally charged with the smooth running of the economy, managing both the nationalized industries and the factories that produce the weapons for the Empire's war machine. Along with this are agricultural worlds that are used for the food supplies of the Imperial military. The Ministry also supervised the Empire's slave labor and makes adjustments where necessary to complete building projects and run various industries. Added to this, the ministry runs the Empire's civilian transportation and trade network ensuring the transit of goods in the Empire. It should be noted that when the Sith Empire was defeated by the Eternal Empire- It was the Minister of Logistics that offered the peace terms inplace of a non-existent dark council ruling body. Society and Culture "Our Empire is based on the notion that a great individual rises to the top, and the lesser masses follow." ―Falner Oeth The Imperial population was much smaller when compared to the Galactic Republic and was divided between both Sith as well as non-Sith. This division between the ranks meant that both were worlds apart and that the upper echelons of power were reserved for only Force-sensitive Sith alone who served as the elite. While this was the case, the average citizen was still quite loyal to the Empire and everyone had the chance to become Imperial Agents, Grand Moffs or Grand Admirals. The membership in the Imperial Guard was explicitly reserved for non Force-sensitive individuals and because of the close ties with the Emperor himself not even the highest ranking Sith-Lord dared to resist them. Of course after the Eternal Empire's Invasion, the Empire itself couldn't hope to hold or restrain Its Imperial citizens from moving up the chain of command and now by present day, there is more officials of Imperial-origin as opposite to those that are Force-sensitive. Military "The Imperial Military is the greatest war-machine we have created over the span of a thousand years, it took generations to complete the work of our forefathers. We came back to rule the galaxy, but look at us now? We are in ruins, our great fleets reduced as a shadow of themselves, our ambitions are out of our reach...But we stand strong, for we are the Imperial military; and one day we will reclaim what was stolen from us." - Grand Moff Taladis as he took office of the Ministry of War / Grand Moff Ministry The Imperial Military was the backbone of Imperial society and the Empire itself, as Imperial culture and society had been highly militarized since the Empire's early years on Dromund Kaas. Odile Vaiken's training regimen, which saw use by the Empire for centuries after Vaiken's death, led to the drafting of every able-bodied adult into military service. This remained a mainstay of the military in the centuries after his death: every non-Force-sensitive in the Empire was automatically conscripted into the military upon reaching adulthood, and they remained in service until retirement or disability. While advancement and promotion helped skilled military officers establish powerful families with histories of military service, the children of those families were expected to earn their own place in the military and received no special treatment on account of their lineage. Above the ranks of generals and admirals in the Army and Navy, there existed the rank of Moffs and Imperial High Command, which answered directly to the Ministry of War. The individual who holds the rank of Grand Moff, which was established for Odile Vaiken, answers directly to the Minister of War and possesses special privileges, often developing close ties to the Dark Council. Moffs were allowed greater variety in their uniform colors, as they typically tailored their uniforms to reflect past service and their current command. Imperial officers also utilized code cylinders, which allowed them access to secure areas and intelligence resources. The rank of Grand Moff was reestablished for present history, entitled to Imperial Agent-Turned Imperial Command Specialist Taladis; whom is credited with saving the remaining Imperial Fleet during the Eternal Fleet and lead a successful counterattack to repel a small Republic-attack fleet during that same time. Taladis is now serving as the Grand Moff of the Imperial Fleet, and a close adviser to the Empress herself. Army The Imperial Army was the ground forces of the Sith Empire, and the soldiers of the Empire typically wore black and red colored armor and carried blaster rifles into combat. Ground forces begin live-fire exercises in the jungles of Dromund Kaas within weeks of their enlistment into the military, and even those non-combatants in the military were trained in the use of basic weapons, survival skills, and first aid. The Army also made use of Imperial crawler tanks, walkers, and a number of models of war droids. Imperial heavy troopers were issued full-body black armor crafted from duraplast, with colored markings signifying their unit or special assignments. Their leg armor was specially designed to preserve mobility and to protect from shrapnel, and while their belt housed extra ammunition and grenades for easy access, the armor's bracers housed environmental and targeting controls, and the readouts on the suit's chest provided medical diagnostics for treating soldiers who were wounded in their armor. Imperial soldiers typically wore about a hundred pounds of armor, and most soldiers carried rifles, sidearms, grenades, and five days of rations. The typical service period for an Imperial soldier was twenty-five to thirty years. Imperial Army rank structure was as follows: Private, Specialist, Corporal, Sergeant, Ensign, Lieutenant, Captain, Major, Colonel, and finally General. A fire team typically consisted of two or three soldiers, while a squad ranged from five to ten, and a platoon from fifty to a hundred soldiers. Companies could range from a hundred to three hundred troopers, and a battalion, which was typically commanded by a major, consisted of 700-1,500. Colonels commanded brigades, which ranged from 5,000-7,500 soldiers, and the largest standard unit was a division, which ranged from 20,000-40,000 soldiers. A larger unit designated an "Assault Group" or "Operations Group" could be formed from over 40,000 soldiers, which were placed under the command of a Moff or high-ranking Sith Lord for specific assignments and then broken up after the completion of the mission Navy The Imperial Navy was the naval branch of the Imperial Military, and was overseen by the Ministry of War alongside the Army. Imperial Navy ranks adhered to the following structure: Private, Specialists, Corporal, Petty Officer, Ensign, Lieutenant, Captain, Group Captain, Commodore, and Admiral. The primary vessel of the Navy was the Harrower-class dreadnought, a massive dreadnaught produced by Taerab Starship Manufacturing and measuring approximately 800 meters in length, that required a crew of 2,400 and carried a troop complement of 7,300. The Harrower-class was supported by the smaller Terminus-class destroyer, which was operated by 520 crewman and carried only 285 troops, and the even smaller Gage-class transport. The two main shuttles used by the Sith Empire were the Imperial Shuttle and the Imperial assault shuttle. The Navy deployed a number of starfighters—the Mark VI Supremacy-class starfighter and its numerous advanced models were the standard starfighter of the Navy, and they made use of B28 Extinction-class bombers as well as a variety of transports, assault craft, shuttles, and cruisers. Astrography It is said that after the end of the First Great Galactic War, the Sith Empire had complete control of over a half of the galaxy in the aftermath of the Treaty of Coruscant's signing and the Republic admitting defeat.